


Tongue Like Fire

by day_dreamer016



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Body Worship, Demon Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day_dreamer016/pseuds/day_dreamer016
Summary: Finn loses control and the "true demon" is let out. Seth doesn't mind one bit and takes the nightly activity as a reward for winning his IC title.





	Tongue Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Summerslam was fun. Especially when the Demon!Balor came out and wouldn't keep his fuckin' tongue in his fuckin' mouth!

The night was still miraculously young. Over in the Barclays Stadium, Summerslam was still ensuing; Rousey’s battle with Alexa, Roman’s battle with Brock. Finn wasn’t even out of his makeup when Seth had stopped by the secondary locker room. He had his watered down, stringy brown hair in a tight bun, and he was in grey sweatpants and his signature  _ Burn it Down _ t-shirt. Finn had just gotten to his locker when Seth saddled up behind him, large hands resting on the smaller man’s hips.

“Hey baby,” Rollins purred, voice oozing with something sensual. Finn raised a brow, eyes seemingly brightening at the touch. However, he did not reply, ignoring the other man just to get on his nerves. It worked too, considering Seth had begun to grind up against him ever-so-slightly. “C’mon Finn, you can’t blame me for this. You looked so hot out there, flicking that tongue like that.” Seth groaned quietly into the other’s ear now.

But Finn still wasn’t listening. Instead, he took one of Seth’s hands in his and lifted it over his shoulder, flipping the new Intercontinental Champion to the floor in one fluent movement. There was a harsh thud and a deafening hiss from Rollins. The Irishman just smirked and gripped at the man’s wrist harder, which made Seth whine in slight discomfort.

“Sorry, it’s only Balor right now, Sethie.”

 

===

 

“F-fuck, Finn--- OW!!!”

There was a harsh slap to Seth’s bare ass, which was already littered with many other red hand prints. Balor watched with heavy-lidded eyes as the ass before him clenched before relaxing, then doing the same out of apprehension. It made the demon smirk before he slowly leaned back in, closing his eyes as he swiped his tongue over the twitching hole of the IC Champion. He would do this a couple times, have Seth moaning and writhing again, then take the treasure away. Strong hands would grip and squeeze at the supple cheeks, and every moment Balor would lean down to kiss the dark prints, leaving hints of white and black paint. The different kinds of touches would send shivers down Seth’s spines, send pulses through Finn’s cock. But this wasn’t about his pleasures.

“You’re so pretty bent over like this,” Balor whispered as he leaned down to force his tongue into the convulsing orifices.

“Y-Yea? Tell me more…” Seth huffed as he rubbed his burning cheek on the seemingly freezing wood of the bench. “Tell... tell me how nice I-I taaaaaa- fuck!”

Once more the Irishman lapped and pried into the hole with that sinful, sinful tongue. One hand gripped onto Seth’s thigh to keep his ass propped up and the other was clutching a handful of ass-cheek to keep the buffet open. And for the longest three minutes of Seth’s life, it felt like the constant licking wouldn’t stop. He was mouthing at the bench, ejecting squeals, mewls, and moans. It just felt so good, but it felt even better when Balor’s mouth ventured a little further down to suck on one of Seth’s sacs. It was at that point that it was game over; with one final cry of pure pleasure, Seth felt his balls jump as his seed spilled out below him. Whine after whine filled the locker room, and nothing could make the demon stop eating his meal.

Eventually, it got to the point Seth had to reach back and tug at the other man’s hair. He began to plead that it stop, the overstimulation of that burning tongue on his ass too much. Rollins was lucky that Balor felt generous. Finally, after the very last and well dragged out lick, Finn sat up straight to look at his handiwork. Both hands slapped down on Seth’s ass, earning him a yelp, before spreading the cheeks apart to look at the mess of spit and body paint. It made the smaller man groan as his dick jumped in his wrestling trunks.

“When we get back to the hotel,” Balor breathed,”I’m going to tie you up with these tassels and fuck you like a monster.”


End file.
